


Call Me Your Baby

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2869664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: If it’s too much to ask (I apologize because your already very busy) i have a request. I really enjoyed Sam's "baby boy/little brother" sweet name calling kink, and I was wondering if you could do another like that? Bottom!Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Your Baby

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I'M ALL CAUGHT UP ON MY PROMPTS!! I don't think this has happened in forever!! So please request more things and enjoy the stories!!

**Prompt:** If it’s too much to ask (I apologize because your already very busy) i have a request. I really enjoyed Sam's "baby boy/little brother" sweet name calling kink, and I was wondering if you could do another like that? Bottom!Sam

 

Sam was riding Dean tonight, his big brother’s cock sliding in and out of his ass. “Oh, oh, Dean, big brother, oh!”

Dean’s hands gripped his thighs. “Oh, baby boy, you’re so good.”

Sam’s cock twitched the way it always did when Dean called him baby boy He rode Dean’s cock with renewed enthusiasm. “Dean, _Dean_!”

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Dean murmured.  “The best little brother in the world, bouncing on my dick.” He reached up and dragged his hand across Sam’s cock. “Does that feel good, sweetheart?”

Sam’s thighs shook. Dean had already made him come when they got home and Sam barely at the energy to climb on top of his brother. Once Dean’s fingers were inside him, fingering him open and slicking lube on the dry skin, Sam was drooling and pleading for Dean to fuck him harder.

“C’mon, Dean, _harder_ ,” Sam cried. “I’ve waited all day!”

Dean pushed his hips up when Sam bounced down. “I’m exhausted.”

Sam glared at him and pushed up again. “How do you think—fuck— _I_ feel?”

Dean smirked and rolled them over so Sam was lying underneath. Dean’s cock slipped out briefly and Sam whined until Dean slotted it back in. “Don’t worry, baby boy, I’m gonna take care of you.  I’m your big brother, it’s my job to make sure my little brother is happy.”

Sam moaned and Dean’s mouth curled into a smirk. “You like that, don’t you? When I remind you that you’re my little brother. I see how you get turned on when I call you baby boy or little brother. My sweet little baby brother is getting fucked by his big brother; when I’m supposed to be taking care of you I’m making you even dirtier-,”  
Sam threw his head back and his cock gave a huge twitch and globs of come splattered on Dean’s stomach. Dean grinned. “Did you come just because I called you my baby boy?”

Sam blushed. “No.”

Dean chuckled and thrust inside Sam. His teeth bit down on Sam’s shoulder when his own orgasm hit, feeling his come spurt inside of his baby brother. “Fuck that’s hot.”

Sam was still embarrassed from coming without a single hand on his cock. Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck. “So, every time I called you little brother or baby boy in public, you were turned on? Not embarrassed?”  
Sam changed their positions so he was spooned up behind Dean. “I was embarrassed because I was turned on. What kind of sick guy gets turned on by his brother?”

“Well, I happen to be _very_ attracted to my brother,” Dean purred. He ran his fingers along Sam’s arm. “Every inch of him. He’s so tall and strong and has a downright beautiful cock. I mean, there should be museums and shrines dedicated to my little brother’s dick-,”  
“Dean!” Sam exclaimed. “Shut up!”

Dean chuckled and tightened Sam’s grip around him. “Sorry, baby boy.”  
Sam’s cock made a feeble attempt at getting hard again and he pinched Dean’s waist. “Jerk.”  
“Bitch.” Dean yawned. “Besides, old habits you know? You’ve been my baby boy my whole life. I say it because you _are_ my baby boy.”

Sam kissed the back of Dean’s head. “Your baby boy wants to sleep.”

“I’ll allow it,” Dean mumbled.

*  
Dean didn’t forget about it, however. They’d finished a hunt and were getting dinner before they headed out of town. Dean tangled their legs together under the table and the waitress “aww’ed” when she saw the two of them. Dean ate it up, smiling and flirting with the waitress, but Sam was mostly embarrassed. It didn’t help that Dean kept referring to him as “baby boy” or, when they weren’t in earshot of anyone else, “baby brother”.

Sam was squirming under the table by the time the check arrived. Dean seemed to know how he was feeling because he took his time, drawing it out and teasing Sam until Sam threatened to withhold sex for the next month. Dean probably knew Sam wasn’t serious about withholding sex, but he decided he didn’t want to chance it and paid the bill quickly.

Sam had him pressed against the Impala as soon as they were outside, devouring Dean’s mouth like a starving man. “C’mon, Dean, fuck me.”

“In the parking lot?” Dean nibbled on Sam’s jaw. “I admit the idea turns me on, but I didn’t picture you as voyeuristic.”

“Shut up, smartass,” Sam growled. He fisted the keys out of Dean’s pocket and shoved them into his hand. “Drive.”

Dean pushed Sam out of the way and slid into the drivers seat. Sam huffed and got in the other side. Dean decided to actually drive the speed limit this one time, and Sam was just done. He reached over and grabbed Dean’s dick.

“Sam!” The car swerved before Dean could get it under control. “Are you crazy? You could get us killed!”

“Then drive fast, big brother,” Sam purred. He unzipped Dean’s jeans and freed his cock. Sam bent over and licked at the smooth head of Dean’s half hard cock. “Come on, Dean, get hard for me.”

He sucked Dean’s cock into his mouth and felt the car jerk again. Dean grabbed a handful of Sam’s hair but didn’t do anything except hold it there. Sam grinned around Dean’s cock.

“You like that?” Dean said breathlessly. “Sucking your big brother’s cock?”  
Sam moaned and bobbed his head. Dean panted. His hips made little involuntary twitches, babbling whatever came to his head. “So good, sweetheart, such a good boy. So wonderful, baby boy.”

Sam whined and felt the car halt. He lifted his eyes and saw their motel room in front of him. “C’mon, off,” Dean urged. Sam slid his mouth off his brother’s dick and helped tuck him back into his pants. Sam’s cock was straining in his underwear. He could feel a damp spot spreading from his precome.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Dean urged. “I wanna fuck.”

“Wow, way to be subtle,” Sam muttered.

“I’m horny. This is not the time for subtlety. It’s the time for fucking.”  
“What a romantic.”  
Dean shoved his brother into the room and then attacked Sam’s mouth. “Fuck, baby boy.”  
“That’s the idea.” Sam fumbled for the lube and shoved it into Dean’s hand. “Open me up!”

Dean snapped the cap off the lube and drizzled some on his fingers. Sam spread his legs obediently and waited for the pressure of Dean’s fingers against his ass. “Good boy,” Dean crooned. “My sweet little brother spreading his legs for me.”  
Sam relished Dean’s soft pet names. He doubted Dean even knew that he kept spewing them, but Sam certainly wasn’t interested in stopping him. Dean nuzzled Sam’s neck and kissed it gently. He had Sam stretched far enough and started to push in. He loved the feel of Dean’s huge dick and the quiet burn that accompanied it. “Wanna feel you for days,” Sam moaned.

“You got it, baby boy.” Dean pulled out and slammed in eagerly. The younger Winchester moaned and his head dropped onto the pillow.

“Harder, Dean!”

Dean acquiesced easily and picked up the pace of his thrusts. “Good enough for you, sweetheart? Me pounding into you, reminding you who you belong to?” Sam’s hand wandered to his cock but Dean slapped it away. “This is mine,” Dean growled.

Sam pushed down on every one of Dean’s thrusts, pleading and begging for Dean to make him come. “Is that what you want, baby? You want me to stroke your cock when I pound into you?”  
“Oh god, Dean! Yes, yes that’s what I want!”

“You got it, sweetie.” Dean’s hand wrapped around Sam’s pulsing member. The precome made the slide easy. Sam’s hips humped into Dean’s hand. “Good boy, so good Sammy.”

Sam felt his orgasm building and clenched down on Dean. He wanted his brother to come before him, but Dean figured out what he was doing and gently ran a nail across Sam’s slit. Sam arched his back and screamed, his orgasm overtaking him.

Dean’s thrusts became irregular and Sam waited for the groan that meant Dean had come. “God, baby boy, you’re so perfect-,”

Dean came and barely resisted collapsing on Sam. Both of their bodies were sweaty and exhausted. “Was it good for you?”  
Sam nodded weakly. “It always is, you know that.”  
“True.” Dean kissed the top of his head. “Time for sleep, sweetheart.”

Sam nodded sleepily and burrowed against his brother. “Night, Dean.”

“Goodnight, baby boy.” 


End file.
